Lily Kettle
'''Lily Kettle '''14 years old, and the best friend of Carmen Howle (Amy-Leigh Hickman), grew up as a mother figure to her sisters, Poppy Kettle (Katie Anderson) and Rosie Kettle (Claudia Colling, later Millie Rebright. This was reinforced when their mother died which resulted in their father becoming an alcoholic. Lily is very pretty,fashionable, medium-height with shoulder-length golden hair, blue eyes and loves the colour purple and is constantly wearing it since Carmen have her a purple t-shirt in the Tracy Beaker Returns "New Life's Eve" episode and said that the colour suits her. However, she is more of a tomboy than Carmen who seemed to have influenced some of Lily's girly taste. She is, protective and loyal to those she loves. She misses her whole family dearly and often goes to great lengths for her family to be whole once again. In Series 1, Lily couldn't sleep without her sisters, as discovered by Tracy in the episode "Tracy Beaker Superstar". To solve this issue Carmen moved in with Lily and her sisters. Lily and her sisters were then fostered by well-meaning Matt and Christie, but they decided that it was for the best that Lily should be returned to Elm Tree House. This was because Lily was being extremely overprotective of her sisters. She was still allowed to visit them. However, in series 2, Matt and Christie decide to take her back, aganist Lily's wishes. A dramtic episode ends in Lily falling from a two storey roofl; however, besides minor injuries and a broken leg and arm she makes a full recovery. Lily is then fostered by Tracy Beaker's (Dani Harmer) foster mother, Cam Lawson (Lisa Coleman). In an episode in series 2, Lily, Tee Taylor and Carmen are invited to a pamper night in Cam's flat with Tracy. This ends in disater when a fire started by knocked over candles. Lily escapes unharmed. One day, however, Lily's father, Steve Kettle (Ben Cartwright) shows up again, and after meeting again, Lily decides to help him drob the restrining order so she can live with him again. In Series 3, Lily's honest alibi to a fire in Elm Tree house was that she was with Carmen and Tee, and alibi supported by the two of her friends. However, the alibi is unneeded as it turned out to be Denis Stockle, the care worker from Burneywood, who accidentally started the fire. In episode 5 Lily is determined to reunite herself and her father with Poppy and Rosie, although the meeting turns out to be a diaster when the girls cry and run away from Steve. Lily oragnize a second meeting with help of Tracy. All is well until Poppy throws up and the picnic comes to an end. Rosie tells Matt Perrie that the girls had met their dad and complain to Mike Milligan (Connor Byrne) and Gina Conway (Kay Purcell). In the end Poppy and Rosie stay with the Perrie's and Lily and her dad recuses Shawdow, a three legged dog Frank Matthews (Chris Slater) found on the streets from being put down. She and Carmen decide to got to Wales in 'Summer Holiday' but got stopped by Tee. She will be returning in the spin-off The Dumping Ground 2013. In episode 3 Lily's dad has a girlfriend who is moving in and pregnant at first Lily rebels, saying she wants to go back to the Dumping Ground but later accepts her new family members. Central Episode - Sisters - The Burneywood Menace - The Scare Game - Belonging - Summer Holiday - Jody Jackson - Baby Category:Characters